1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to improvements in systems used in conjunction with the bed of a carrier, for loading, restraining, transporting, and unloading All Terrain Vehicles (“ATV”), snowmobiles, and the like. More specifically, the invention pertains to an apparatus for use on a trailer bed, a pickup truck bed, or the bed or hold of any motorized vehicle, comprising a rearwardly or laterally positioned combined axle restraint and ramp assembly, and a forwardly or laterally positioned vehicle hold down assembly, and a method for using same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most basic means for transporting an ATV or a like vehicle, is a flat bed trailer, towed behind a motor vehicle. To load the ATV, a pair of inclined ramps are arranged in spaced relation, extending from the ground level to the trailer bed. The ATV is then driven up the ramps and onto the bed, where the ATV parking brake is set. Cables, chains, or straps are used in conjunction with tie downs, to secure the frame, wheels, and/or the body of the ATV to the trailer bed. Typically, the individual ramps are then laid onto the trailer bed adjacent the ATV, so they will be ready at hand for the unloading process, after the destination has been reached.
Because ATVs are transported to remote locations for use, the roads encountered are often full of ruts, rocks, and curves. The trailer bed bounces and sways so much during transport that the cable, chain, rope and strap restraints holding the ATV can loosen or break, allowing the ATV to shift position, or even fall off the trailer. This may happen at any time, including the period after the tow vehicle and trailer are back on paved roads. Serious injury or death to innocent drivers or pedestrians can be caused by losing an ATV off the back or side of a trailer. At the very least, damage or destruction of the ATV would likely result from such an occurrence.
Exemplary of prior art efforts to provide a better means for securing ATVs, is U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,737, issued to Russell, for a Securing System For Transporting All-Terrain Vehicles. This arrangement uses adjustable-length connectors with rigid shafts in combination with tine pins, in lieu of chains, ropes, or cables. Tine pins are mounted on the front and rear portions of the ATV frame, and complementary tine pins are mounted on the front and rear ends of the floor of the transport trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,685, granted to Hain, shows an Adjustable Securing Apparatus for ATVs, snowmobiles, or other vehicles. This construction relies upon a pivoted swing arm, having a ball socket on its end. This socket mates with a ball member, mounted on the underside of the vehicle.
An Apparatus For Securing A Small Recreational Vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,147,415, issued to Rorie et al. A mounting shaft, a receiver, and a securing ring are used in connection with an ATV secured on the bed of a trailer. In another embodiment, a similar arrangement is adapted for use in the bed of a pickup truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,882, issued to Unruh, shows a Snowmobile Securement System. A plate is bolted to a transport trailer, and includes a vertical post supporting an actuator on its upper end. The actuator is movable so that a contact member engages and encloses a connection member on the front ski of the snowmobile.
Another system for securing snowmobiles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,757, granted to Huston, for a Utility Trailer Retaining Bar Hold Down Clamp. A pair of clamps secure a retaining bar in place. The retaining bar passes through the front skis of the snowmobile. For securing an ATV adjacent the snowmobile, triangular wheel chocks and a chain are used, in combination with the same retaining bar securing the snowmobile.